Soirée Néon (Terraink)
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Quand les yeux bleus de Terracid virent au bleu néon, quelle extase pour Laink. -Par JayMcFlaps


_Hey ici Jay,_

 _Voici **Soirée Néon** , une fiction avec une touche de fantastique. _

_**Disclaimer** : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio, s'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferai. Elle contient certains passages **érotiques** , vous êtes prévenu.e.s._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Soirée Néon**_

La porte claqua contre le mur pendant que les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

C'était plutôt brouillon, mais le couple s'échangeait ces baisers, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dans l'élan, ils trébuchèrent sur la moquette et s'effondrèrent au sol. Un éclat de rire les envahit alors qu'ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

 _\- T'es con_ , commença Terra, _tu tiens même plus debout._

\- _Eh tu peux parler, c'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus._

Au lieu de se relever, ils restèrent là pendant quelques instants. La musique assourdissante du rez-de-chaussé n'était plus qu'un murmure au premier étage. L'insonorisation était un cadeau des dieux pour les youtubers. Tout le monde profitait de la fête pour danser. Sauf eux. Laink et Terra avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à s'éclipser pendant les soirées même s'ils en étaient les organisateurs.

Mais qu'importe, c'était leur maison, leurs ami.e.s, leur manière d'être.

 _\- T'es claqué_ ? Demanda le bouclé blottit dans les bras de Terra.

\- _Nan, et toi ?_

 _-Nan, je suis en pleine forme._

 _-Tu veux ?_

 _-Je veux._

Le plus grand commença par glisser ses mains sur le corps de Laink. D'abord sur puis sous son t-shirt, il caressa sa colonne vertébrale, vertèbre par vertèbre en exerçant une légère pression. Laink détendit ses muscles dorsaux, sa respiration se faisant un peu plus lente. Il sentait également l'autre main de son amant glissée sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement vers ses fesses. Ces caresses étaient douces et pourtant fermes.

Terra déposait également des baisers sur le front et la tête de Laink. Quatre ans étaient passés depuis le début de leur relation et celui aux yeux bleus ressentaient toujours autant d'attirance et d'excitation pour l'homme qui était entre ses bras. D'ailleurs, cette excitation ne passa pas inaperçu pour lui.

Ce dernier sentait cette bosse gorgée de désir glissé contre son jean. Alors qu'ils entamèrent un nouveau baiser, la main de Terra remonta pour toucher directement la peau de Laink. Une fois sous son caleçon, il empoigna sa fesse, prêt à toucher son intimité.

Laink s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit avec une voix suave à en mourir :

 _-Devant. Fais le devant._

Un frisson picota tout le dos de Terracid, il était si sensible au son de sa voix. Telle une décharge de plaisir dans ses oreilles. Quatre mots peuvent déclencher tellement de sensations. Il repassa sa main devant et enleva le bouton du jean de son amant. Entre quelques baisers sur son cou, il empoigna le membre de Laink avec douceur. Il le sentait trembler dans sa paume, de plus, sa respiration chaude trahissait son bien-être.

Quelques instants plus tard Laink se décida à rendre la pareille et déboutonna le jean de Terra pour atteindre ce qui se dressait sous son caleçon. Une fois à l'air libre, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent doucement pour se donner mutuellement du plaisir.

Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans leur têtes.

C'est alors que Terracid planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Laink. Il mordit fort, de plus en plus fort. Laink lâcha quelques cris, la sensation de douleur se propageait sur le haut de son torse et de son cou pour enfin laisser place à un sentiment de chaleur glissant des ses veines.

Les morsures de Terracid étaient comme vénéneuses, elles répandaient un léger poison paralysant dans le corps de la victime. Cela causait une bouffée de chaleur et un état un peu plus euphorique. Laink entendait son cœur résonner deux fois plus fort, il voyait les yeux de Terra virer au bleu néon. Sans oublier la sensation de va-et-vient qui se décuplait.

La notion de temps semblait plus lente, comme si chaque mouvement et son était plus intense.

Terracid retira enfin sa bouche du creux de l'épaule de Laink, deux crocs couverts d'un liquide violet se rétractèrent pour laisser place à ses dents. Il lécha ses lèvres avant d'embrasser Laink encore une fois, langoureusement cette fois.

La plaie du bouclé s'était refermée comme par magie mais il sentait toujours le venin parcourant ses veines, chauffant une par une les zones de son corps. La chaleur augmentait de seconde en seconde et Laink balança sa tête en arrière pour respirer plus profondément. C'est là que Terracid décida lâcher le membre de ce dernier pour s'y attaquer à pleine bouche.

Laink exaltait. Un sentiment jouissif et insupportable à la fois.

Le rythme augmentait, Terra s'accrochait à lui, jouant avec sa langue sur son membre, accentuant ses gestes. Laink lui empoignait les cheveux comme pour s'enfuir et aussi pour ressentir le plus de sensations possibles.

Dans un élan plus puissant que les autres, Laink ressentit un plaisir plus grand que les autres. Son corps se paralysa quelques instants pour ensuite se relaxer totalement. Terra remonta vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ses yeux lumineux perdirent peu à peu de leur intensité, un sourire accueillant décorait son visage, il sentait le torse de celui qui haletait se gonfler puis se dégonfler de manière régulière. Laink avait également le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire heureux comme un enfant qui avait reçu le cadeau de Noël rêvé. Mieux ! Un enfant qui avait passé une journée dans l'atelier du Père Noël.

Il lui sauta encore au cou et l'enlaça tendrement, dans ses bras, il se sentait confortablement installé, comme un état naturel.

 _-J 'adore quand tes yeux se mettent à briller. T'es plus … à fond._ -Commença-t-il.

 _-Moi, j'adore tes réactions. Et tes cris putain._

 _-Quoi mes cris ?_

 _-Ils sont beaucoup trop excitants._

 _-Haha, t'es con._

C'était leur « _je t'aime_ » à eux.

Un peu étrange, mais c'était leur manière de communiquer. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, c'était le plus important.


End file.
